You Are The Only One
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [58, Songfic] Gojyo and Hakkai think back on memories that made them fall for each other.


**You Are The Only One**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I LOVE this song and I think it fits so well with Gojyo and Hakkai. I usually suck at songfics, but I think this one will be okay. **ITALICS ARE THE SONG.** You have to read the WHOLE thing to understand the fic. Cause some people don't read the song, but this song is a story, so you have to read the whole thing. And, this song is **Maria Mena- You Are The Only One**. I love this song.

**-o-**

Sanzo and Goku were over that night, when Gojyo got a little too drunk. Goku decided to dare him to do things when I was cooking and as I was looking through into the living room,

_I saw you with your hands above your head  
__Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground._

"Gojyo, try not to knock anything over." I smiled.

_Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes_

And over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling up at me, his breath smelling of beer and noodles. I started to speak,

_And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before...  
And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though_

I blushed as he started to lean up to my face. His eyes a little hazy and he slowly kissed me. I gasped and pulled back, noticing Sanzo was covering Goku's eyes with a pillow. I smiled and laughed as did Gojyo. Gojyo stopped laughing and whispered to me,

_You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean_

Then one night, three weeks later, we were laying in bed, thinking about past memories about how our relationship had gotten a little better over the past few months. I remembered something a while ago and said,

_And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?_

He laughed and said he didn't feel uncomfortable, since he was the one who had healed it. He said it was sexy and put his hand on my chest, I smiled underneath my book and he smiled at me. He moved the book and I said,

_See you're not what I expected_

He blinked and said,

_But you're the only one who knows how to handle me_

He moved so he was on top of me on the bed, his lips so close to mine. I reached up to kiss him, but he moved. I frowned, he smiled. He moved down to kiss me, I turned my head. He smiled and moved to kiss my cheek, but I moved and our lips met.

_And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree_

So I whispered to him,

_You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean_

A few weeks later Gojyo and I were sitting on the porch, I forgot what we were drinking, but our hands kept touching whenever we put our glasses down. I felt bad for what happened yesterday and I started talking about it,

_I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs  
And said it was small..._

Gojyo spat out his drink and glared at me, whatever we were drinking was sliding down his lips, making them wet and shiny, and highly appealing. I laughed at his expression and he set down his cup, and crossed his arms over his chest and set his head in my lap.

_Cuz its really not at all  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around_

Gojyo perked an eyebrow at me, I blinked and tears started to come from eyes. He caressed my cheek and I smiled as my tears landed on his face and slid down his cheek. I hiccuped,

_Cuz the day you realize how amazing you are  
You're gonna leave me_

He smiled and whispered to me,

_You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean_

The next day Gojyo started to ask me when I fell for him. I told him it was about six months ago, but he wanted a more detailed answer. I started to think and I remembered and told him,

_Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground_

" Remember that?" I asked.

" Yeah." Gojyo smiled at me, " I do."

" I've never seen anyone look so dumb before."

**-o-**

**A/N:** I thought it was cute.


End file.
